


A bouquet of flowers

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [40]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke wants to buy some flowers for Mrs. Connor





	A bouquet of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: family by choice

„Wait!“  
Casey frowned surprised.  
„You want to buy a bouquet of flowers for my Mom? Why?“

„Well.“  
Zeke shrugged.  
„It's her birthday, isn't it?“

„Yeah, right. And since when do you care?“

„How could I not?“  
Zeke looked slightly upset.  
„She has always treated me well. Your parents give me the feeling as if I'm a part of your family. This means a lot for me.“

Casey smiled; he knew it wasn't easy for Zeke to admit this. He was not a family guy.  
„Try sunflowers, mixed with red sweet williams, blue statice, and chamomile. That's what she likes most.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
